


【虫铁】车中炙火（pwp一发完，黑帮大佬铁X部下杀手虫，锤基提及）

by JosephineJing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineJing/pseuds/JosephineJing
Summary: ——Tony Stark打开车门的那一刻，点燃了今晚的第一丝火焰。





	【虫铁】车中炙火（pwp一发完，黑帮大佬铁X部下杀手虫，锤基提及）

【虫铁】车中炙火（pwp一发完，黑帮大佬铁X部下杀手虫，锤基提及）

·私设如山，背景漏洞巨多，锤基提及。

 

Tony Stark此刻的心情着实称不上美妙二字。

他面前摆着一杯加冰的伏特加，对面是那来自北欧的两兄弟，小的那个尤其难缠，要不是看在Thor的面子上他想他和Loki没办法心平气和坐下来交谈超过三句，即使是涉及到利益分配问题——去他的利益分配，弄得好像他Stark离了这点钱就吃不起饭了一样。

“所以你们是不打算回北欧了？半年前Thor不是才回去那边接手势力吗？”

Tony喝了一口伏特加，选择性地把前两天Strange医生的医嘱抛到了脑后。

“那边的事不用你操心，”两兄弟中黑发碧眼的那个凉飕飕地笑了笑，“我们只是觉得现在这里比较有发展前景。”

Tony忍着没向对面坐在双人沙发上还靠在一起的两兄弟翻个白眼：“我看是你是被你们那个大姐赶了出来吧。”

“抱歉。”Thor对着他笑笑，似乎意示他包容一下他弟弟——该死，他早就看这两兄弟之前就不对劲，现在还要他来包容最操蛋的那一个？开玩笑，他自己现在还是个病患怎么没人来包容一下他？

“Tony？你脸色好像不太好。”

真奇怪，现在就连Thor这个大个子都会这样关心别人了，该不会是因为他那个好弟弟吧……不，那个关心他的小家伙还在大西洋的另一边……

Tony有些后悔刚刚多喝了几口伏特加——他现在感觉脑子有点晕晕沉沉的。

“我想我们还是抓紧时间讨论正事比较好。”他定了定神，强忍着自己再打算来一杯伏特加的冲动。

Tony挥挥手，努力使这场谈判看上去像样些：“说实话你的方案也不是不可以…还有几个地方我需要仔细考虑一下，Thanos留下的势力牵扯到太多东西，再说还有Steve和新来的T'Challa。”

Thanos，没错，就是那个把其他地方的黑帮都血洗了又来打算对他们这一块下手的家伙。六年前面前的两兄弟还没和好时Thanos就企图通过Loki来清洗他们这一块的势力，不过最后Thor及时出现带走了Loki，Thanos的计划算是失败了，没想到几年来Thanos带着他的手下不断在各地挑事血洗，收割其他地盘，最后Tony他们不得不决定结盟一同筹划该如何把Thanos干掉。

“你慢慢考虑，Steve那边我们也会再跟他说的。”Thor看出了Tony的心不在焉，他猜想也许和Tony藏着的那个小子有关，不过他还是没有问出口，他看了一眼Loki，“我和Loki还有点事，我们就先走了。”

“我看你还是好好休息，Stark。”Loki走之前回过头说了这么一句，“你那只可爱的小鹿肯定不喜欢你现在这个模样——”

Loki耸耸肩，装作没看到身旁Thor惊诧的眼神：“我亲爱的哥哥，我只是随口一说。”

Tony一直盯着两兄弟离开他的视线，该死——他难得有几分头痛的想，Loki说的倒是没错，要是Peter看到他这幅样子——

他想都不用想就知道现在的自己看上去是个什么样子，面色苍白，头发一团乱，胡子也没来得及好好打理，看上去不是病号就是刚吸完毒品开始戒断的瘾君子……

Damn！他不能让他的男孩看到他这副模样！

按照计划，Peter应该五天后才会从大西洋那边飞回来，这五天足够他好好休养成往日那个Tony Stark。

Tony劝慰自己他的小男朋友一时半会还不会出现，现下最紧急的事情是如何面对Pepper的怒火——要让她发现自己没有好好休养而是偷跑了出来，那可是了不得。

他深吸一口气，走出酒店向自己的车走去。

 

Tony关上车门那一瞬间忽然感觉到有什么不对。

“Happy？”

“……Tony？”

回答他的是少年压抑着怒气，小心翼翼的声音。

该死——Tony睁大了眼，一瞬间就反应了过来，他怎么会想到这小子提前那么多做好了任务还在回来后这辆车上等着他？

他疲惫的头脑不得不再次开始高速运转——谁告诉他来的这里？这小子都知道了些什么？他下一步要怎么做？

他和他的盟友们为了这次彻底清除Thanos行动早已开始准备，最后的结果还能算得上是让人心满意足，他受了点伤，被Pepper抓着强行按在病床上睡了几天，直到他实在无法忍受无聊的病床生活——他干脆偷溜出来和Thor商谈事物。

当然，为了这次计划，他还特意做了一些其他的准备工作，例如特意把他最得力的部下兼男朋友Peter Parker提前一年指派去大西洋的另一边卧底，就为了确保在他们开始动作的时候这小子一点也不会被波及进来。

Tony摇摇头，他想自己为了这小子真是煞费苦心，这么多年来难得的耐心全部倾注在了他身上，想当初Natasha在知道他这个计划的时候脸上露出了一副似笑非笑的奇怪表情，但最后女特工只是安慰似的拍了拍他的肩：“你是对的，我们都知道你爱他，Tony。”

……他只是没想到这小子还能提前赶回来。

然而他到现在甚至还没想到一个能将这件事完美遮掩过去的好借口。

“谢谢你来专程跑来当我的司机，Mr.Parker，”Tony试图用一种轻松的语调结束他们的对话，“我们现在可以回去了嘛？”

“回基地？还是回医院？”

Peter努力克制着自己语调里隐隐的怒火，他当然没想到事情会变成现在这样——他拼了命提前完成任务回来不过是为了给他的老板一个惊喜，而当他回来的时候却发现几乎一切都变了，他的老板兼男友差一点死在Thanos的枪下，而现在...现在这个本应待在高级病房好好接受私人医生治疗的家伙竟然还跑来豪华酒店处理事务？

青年得承认自己的确是被气到了，他分不清自己到底是在气Tony先用尽办法把他支开这个计划还是气Tony只身一人跑去面对危险——或许两者皆有之，或许他只是在气为什么自己不能再强大一点。

...再强大一点，直到自己也有能力将Tony护在身后。

得知他回到基地的Pepper毫不犹豫地说出了所有故事，还交代他顺便去把偷偷溜出去的Tony绑回来——“你回来了他应该还能在床上好好躺几天，”女秘书冷笑，“我看他就迟早把自己身体折腾死。”

“……谢谢。”Peter犹犹豫豫地说。

“不用”Pepper耸耸肩，“毕竟这几天我们每个人都看得出，他应该是忍得很辛苦才没有一天喊你的名字八百遍。”

“……是吗？”Peter忽然觉得自己好像没刚刚那么生气了。

他坐在车里等着Tony出来，先看到的是隔壁帮派的两兄弟，那个金发大块头一边爽朗地笑着一边亲昵地点了点隔壁那个黑发的鼻尖，黑发的高个子还警告似地往Peter的方向瞥了一眼，青年心知他的爱人也快出现，果然兄弟俩走后没几分钟他心心念念的人也出现在了酒店门口，朝着车这边走来。

——Tony Stark打开车门的那一刻，点燃了今晚的第一丝火焰。

青年轻易地钻去了车后排，他一下凑去Tony身边，握上Tony冰凉的手。

“为什么要一个人去对付Thanos还把我支开？”

“...明明是Steve、Thor他们联合，我当初制定的可是紧密周全的计划。”

Tony声音听上去有些闷闷的，他自知自己不占理，可当时制定计划时他的确至始至终都守着一条底线——让Peter离这些混账事情越远越好。这件事情本应被神不知鬼不觉的蒙混过去，现在一朝事发……Tony实在不想承认他当初制定计划后就一直没想好应对Peter的方法。

几乎一整年的时间够他处理许多事情，他有足够的时间做好最坏的准备，交代身后事，将Peter改成了自己名下大部分财产的直接受益人，他只是一直回避着如何面对Peter这个问题——他害怕从Peter的眼里看见失望。

“但你还是把我支开了，”青年鼓着腮帮子，一字一顿强调着，“自始至终——我甚至连整个计划的一点风声都没听到！”

“这个问题能够等我们回去了再坐下来好好讨论吗？”

“不行。”Peter语气几乎称得上是强硬，“你都不知道我为了提前回来见你……”

他忽然停住了。

Tony对身旁的青年太过熟悉以至于他感到他的青年似乎在刻意压制着些什么，他的手被紧紧握住，热度从手背一点点流窜，青年忽然一下拉过他，不由分说地朝着他吻下去，从他的唇瓣到他的眼睫，他的吻带着温热湿重的气息，可能还带着一丝Tony已经察觉到的恼火——

这个人怎么敢在不带着他的情况下就只身赴险！

Peter落于Tony唇上的吻陡然加重了，Tony感到下唇处传来一阵疼痛，下一秒他的青年便开始挑逗他的舌尖，还不忘腾出一只手来隔着布料摸上他的乳尖。

“我们为什么不做些其他事再回去，Tony？反正你也不想回医院。”

思念不是席卷他们的潮水，情欲才是。Peter回想起他在塞尔维亚的那么多个日夜——整整一年，他只认真想过两件事情：该如何漂亮的完成任务；该如何更快地完成任务然后回去见他的Tony。

哦，如果要加上想Tony这件事的话那应该是三件事。

他太过思念他……从他的声音到他的身体……他无法忍受自己曾经可能失去Tony，这会让他止不住的后怕。

Peter耐心地蹭过Tony的乳尖，动作加上了几分力道，Tony第一次开始后悔他当初定制了这件衬衫——这衬衫的布料太过柔滑以至于Peter的任何动作都显得明显而色情，偏偏还给他蒙上了一层说不分明的欢愉，车厢的灯光昏黄着，Peter的手已经开始去解他的衬衫扣子。

他们两一年多没上过床了——Tony的身体已经开始因这似有似无的触碰而一点点更加渴求，Peter用两指夹住了他的乳尖，变着花样逗弄着，他的食指上有着常年枪击磨出来的细细的一层茧，Peter故意用着这块地方去磨蹭Tony的乳尖，粗糙的触感几乎是一下让Tony久然未经性爱的身子抖了个机灵。

这场面看起来太糟糕了，他从来没这么被动过，况且Tony可不记得自己什么时候教会过Peter这些——他的青年在卧底的时候究竟在学什么东西！

Tony Stark自诩不是什么好人，但他干不出强求部下和自己上床这种混帐事，就算两个人正式确认关系之后他们两在床上倒也是带了几分抑制——他们俩的床上故事算是两情相悦，水到渠成，那孩子在床事上青涩地让他吃惊，偏偏还想笨拙地给予他温柔。在性爱上从来不需自己操心的黑帮大佬一时鬼迷心窍，他开始一点点教那个孩子，从如何磨蹭胸前的乳尖到如何开拓后穴，他一点点教会他，再等着他把这些用于自己身上。

他们在性事上异常的合拍，Peter总能熟记他身体上每一个敏感点，他温柔而耐心地挑逗着它们，时不时带着他特有的咕哝似的奶音，Tony几乎都要溺毙Peter给予的极致的温柔中，而不是，而不是像现在这样——

“你走神了，Tony。”

没有过多的调情，青年在他走神的功夫就强行解开了他的裤扣，他被青年拉开腿，Peter的手指开始强制插入他的后穴，偏偏他不知恬耻的穴肉立刻热情地绞了上去，整个穴道内带着一种湿润的热意。

他们俩的身体太过于彼此相熟，以至于此时Tony的身体居然连一丝拒绝的意思都没有。

身前人的动作又集又快，Peter原本只是简单的逗弄，到此刻他却真没法停止自己。他好不容易说服着自己再多出那么一点耐心来做这次扩张，可是Tony的穴道是那么湿那么紧，差点让他抛掉自己所有的自制力。

“Tony，你太紧了...”

昔日在床上还睁着大眼睛怯怯望着自己说“Mr.Stark,May I？”的小子不知在什么时候早已长大，他脱下那层温煦的外衣，就连情事情趣都一下奔往另一个相反的方向发展了，“你什么时候学会这些了？”

Tony说话都带着几分易于察觉的气喘。

“在你不知道的时候。”Peter手上的动作还没有停止，“我也会偶尔想要超过你啊。”

“Parker先生真是好学。”黑帮大佬从来不在嘴上饶人，很好，原来他教出来的部下一直心心念念的超过他是指这方面。

“难道你不喜欢？”Peter抽出手，暗示地揪了一把身前人的性器，Tony的性器早就挺立着，正急不可耐地等待着外界的刺激，偏偏这个时候Peter给他猛烈的来了这么一下——

“Shit——”Tony低声骂了一句，“你自己还不是很硬了？”

隔着几层布料他都能感受到Peter那一团鼓起传来的热度。

“嗯哼。”

Peter耸耸肩，Tony感到那个热源似乎又感觉更清楚了些，他本能地预感到接下来将会发生的事情，“...Pete？”

他试探性地叫了一声。

“没什么，Mr.Stark。”

Peter一下换回了他们还没在一起时他对Tony的称呼——在床事上这个称呼几乎可以算得上一种情趣。他一边说着，一边拉开了自己的裤链。

他脱下内裤，性器一下弹跳出来，形状还是Tony所熟知的漂亮，在过去的不知多少日子里他后面曾经夹着这根小Parker一次次登上巅峰，有时是在他们家里的床上，有时是在他的工作室里...管他。

在车里也不错——Tony还不忘说服自己一两句，反正之前也没这样做过。

狭窄的穴道原本就未扩张完毕，再加上他们一年多没做，此时Tony久违地感到了后穴处传来的疼痛，他倒吸一口气，忍着挑动了几下姿势想让自己更舒服点——  
Peter趁机又往前挺了挺。

“Kid，现在你心满意足了。”Tony语调里带着一种宠溺式的无奈，“你还在等什么呢？”

长时间没做，他自己的身体自是也渴求着来自爱人的触弄。

说完这句话，青年的动作却一下慢了下来，“Mr.Stark...”他望着Tony焦糖色的眼睛，那里面像是装着圣诞节的蜂蜜糖浆，他永远无法拒绝那种诱人的甜美，无论在那里，无论为了什么。

例如在床上，例如现在。

Peter吸了一口气开始抽弄起来，Tony后穴是紧致的，肉壁被一点点碾磨着，狭紧的甬道只为他一人绽开，滚烫的阴茎裹挟着他的欲望在里面撞击——快感从尾椎处被点燃，顺着背脊一路攀爬上巅峰，Tony不由得闭上眼，耳畔是狭小的车厢内令人面红耳赤的交合声，Peter的胸膛离他那么近，甚至能闻到青年一路风尘仆仆从塞尔维亚带回来的火药味……

他连挣扎的权利都一并隐形被剥夺，只能主动去在这场性爱中寻求快感。

他一手调教出来的青年对他的身体最为熟悉，早在Peter还在对性爱技巧懵懵懂懂时他的阴茎就记住了怎样的角度怎样的力道才最能取悦他的Mr.Stark，把平日里不可侵犯的黑帮大佬操弄地放软了身段，只能享受着这场情事，在他身下喘出一声又一声浪叫。

“Tony，Tony……”

青年的声音沉甸甸的，Tony这才惊觉他一直护着的小崽子早就在不知不觉中长大了——就连他的声音都少了几分原来软软的奶味，取而代之的是因情动而止不住的颤动，因太过珍惜而瞒不住的小心翼翼……

Tony凑过去吻住了Peter，这个孩子对他的叫唤让他既激动又心碎，他只能用一个吻来封缄住青年，此时此刻是真实，他就在他的Peter身边，仿佛Thanos的屠杀和塞尔维亚的枪杀的日子都被封禁在了虚幻的梦境，现下是真实，此刻是永恒，而现下他们只有彼此。

就连身体也彼此紧贴，再无缝隙。

Tony自觉已经承受不起更多的欢愉，Peter总能一次又一次给他惊喜——无论是在工作上还是在床笫间，青年沉甸甸的欲望在他后穴内冲撞着，高潮来的又迅猛又突然，长时间的禁欲让他的身子根本就受不起这么猛烈的性爱，攀上顶峰的短暂晕眩几乎是让他颤抖着射出了精液，“Pete——”Tony的叫声戛然而止，喷出的精液射上了Peter的腹部。

Peter轻笑一声，抽插地更加急速，“Tony……”青年调笑似的话语让Tony愤愤闭起了眼，可他的后穴却反射性地因为青年更加猛烈的抽插而收缩地更紧，偏偏他此刻还不能有大动作，他一直养着的小崽子一朝化身成狼，脸上明晃晃的写着“再乱动我就更用力的操你”。

SHIT！他回去一定要好好弄清楚这小子在塞尔维亚到底都学了些乱七八糟的什么！

紧致的后穴对Peter来说是另一种甜蜜的折磨，Tony的肠壁紧紧纠缠住他的阴茎，像是迫不及待地让他攀上真正的巅峰——青年低吼一声，滚烫的精液冲入了Tony的内里，Tony的后穴反射性的绞紧，像是要吸收尽他的每一滴精液。

Peter喘了几口气，慢慢从Tony身子里抽出来，接着张开双臂抱紧了身前人，也不顾他们两个还都是黏糊糊的，也不管等会该怎么面对Pepper的怒火。

隐隐还能闻到Tony身上原本的那种阳光和小雏菊混在一起的味道——Peter贪婪地吸了几口气，毛茸茸的脑袋在Tony胸前蹭来蹭去。

“Tony，抱歉……”

青年的声音听上去委委屈屈的，还带着几分连他自己都没意识到的撒娇意味。Tony一下又想起了三年前他和青年第一次滚上床后，青年第二天起来就是用这种语气慌慌张张的对他讲话，搞得Tony几乎以为青年对他干了什么亏心事。

“Hey Boy，刚刚不是还很带劲吗？”

Tony轻笑着回抱住Peter，这小子，刚刚在做爱时明明还带了几分狼性，怎么现在一下就又变成了平日里的那只纯情小鹿。

“T，Tony……”

这下好了，被Tony这样一调笑，青年顿时脸红着磕磕绊绊地说不出话来。

“我想我们该回去了吧，Mr.Parker？”Tony笑着松开手，拍了拍青年的肩，“毕竟一个好司机不能时刻想着跟他的客人滚上床。”

“等一下，Tony！也许我们应该讨论一下关于Thanos的事。你怎么可以瞒着我！不我的意思是你不可以想尽一切办法瞒着我然后自己去做那么危险的事…天知道我在塞尔维亚有多想你回来后又有多害怕看见再也看不到你了！”青年哼哼着，死死盯着Tony不肯退让一步，他的语速极快，怕自己会不知觉的红了眼眶——上帝，这太丢人了。

“好吧——”Tony觉得自己有必要安抚一下自己的小男朋友，不然他的Peter看上去就要变成一只红了眼眶的小兔子了——他凑过去轻轻吻了吻青年的唇，“也许我们可以回去再细说，我保证我可以告诉你你想知道的一切事情。”

“不过对于瞒着你后以身涉险这件事，我可以保证……”

“不会有下次了，Peter。”

以后只会有我们彼此作战，我将后背托付给你，以信任，以爱情。


End file.
